I So Hate Consequences
by drinkingfiction
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWO SEPERATE LIFES! Sharpay as pop sensation Ashley Tisdale can't take life and goes to live in Barcelona for two months, but Troy follows her and changes his identity to become her friend there. Troypay&Ryella FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP! changed titl
1. Fainted Love

This is the first chapter for the sequel of Two Separate Lifes! Here we go!

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

_Troy got up from the table and walked up to her and held her as she cried._

"_Shhh….shhh…Sharpay, tell us what's wrong." Troy said soothingly._

_Once Sharpay had calmed down, she looked up towards the group and sniffled._

"_When Kelsi came backstage, another person followed her and saw me. That person, was a news reporter. The news is now everywhere! I'm surprised that all of the school doesn't know by now!" she said breaking down in sobs._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The whole group looked at each other besides Sharpay who was too busy crying. "Sharpay, are you sure?" Ryan asked his sister sitting at side. He didn't get any response. Sharpay lifted her head up and looked around. It was almost time for their next class. "It's okay Sharpay, it's gonna be….okay." Troy said rubbing her back and hesitating a bit knowing it probably wasn't going to be okay.

When school was over, Sharpay had calmed down as much as she could but when she walked out of school to get to her house, there were paparazzie everywhere around the school waiting for her. Luckily, like her friends said, they helped out of the crowd. Ryan took her hand and he ran her towards the car and the rest of the gang followed.

"I'll call you guys tonight!" Kelsi and Gabriella said at the same time. Before any of the news reporters knew that they were gone, Sharpay and Ryan left. Kelsi, in a way, felt it was all her fault when in reality it wasn't.

Sharpay walked through the door of her home and ran over to the television. It was 3:30 which meant all of the celebrity gossip, which meant all of the celebrity gossip came on television. She needed to see how big this got. She turned it to channel 9 and it was there, she turned it to the rest of the news channels and it was there.

Mr. And Mrs. Evans came to comfort there daughter but she just couldn't handle anything right now, she ran up to her room and locked the door. She heard a noise from her backyard so she looked through her window and saw a newreporter taking a news cast.

She ran back down stairs and told her parents about it and when they opened up the door there were crazed fans everywhere. Including photographers. She took one look around and fainted. That made everybody go crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was sitting in his room looking at a picture of Sharpay, or Ashley. Whatever. He soon felt a sharp shooting pain through his heart, which meant that something happened to Sharpay. He ran downstairs, where his little sister, and his mom and dad were. Once he was downstairs and grabbed his jacket and keys, his family was looking at him in worry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kathleen Bolton asked.

"Something….wrong…..Sharpay." he was breathing hard so that was all he managed to get out.

"What do you mean, Troy?" his dad asked him.

"What's wrong with Sharpie?" Lizzie yelled getting up from her seat on the couch.

"Something's wrong. I just know it." He said running out of the house.

"I hope the girl is okay." Jack said.

Lizzie could tell that people found out and she turned on the television. When she flipped through the channels to find some sort of story about it she was very overwhelmed. She was afraid it was something she did. Imagine what that was like for a three year old little girl.

When she finally found the channel, her family gasped at the site of Ashley Tisdale suddenly changing into Sharpay Evans.

"Don't tell me that that girl is looking for MORE attention!" Jack yelled. Kathleen and Lizzie looked over at him and glared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy was at the Evans resisdence he saw people crowded around the door. He managed to run through the people and see Sharpay was on the floor. He asked Ryan what happened and he told him that she just fainted from everything that was happening.

Sharpay woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of her parents talking about the boy sitting beside her holding her hand who had 'fallen asleep.' He had for a while but he had woken up and was brushing his thumb across her hand over and over again. When her parents stopped talking, she started to flutter her eyes open and squirmed a bit. Troy looked up and said softly, "Morning, Shar." And smiled.

"Hey." She whispered. "When did you get here?" she continued.

"I had a feeling you needed me and I came over here right after you fell." He replied while kissing her hand softly. She smiled and started to sit up a bit but got a wave of dizziness so laid back down. "Dizziness." She said to the boy staring at her in worry.

Ryan walked over and saw that she was awake, hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sharpay felt like she couldn't take anything. Like this was going to get worse. She got the idea that nobody who wasn't a celebrity would even think of. Barcelona. She sat up and grabbed her passport, filled her suitcase, and left the house. She needed a break from this all and since she had a house in Barcelona that not even her family knew about, she could stay there for about two months and them come back to this tradgedy

What she didn't know is that a certain boy was watching her from the living room and followed her.

**Is it a good plot or not? Sharpay goes to Barcelona to get away from it all, Troy follows her and is going to change his hair color, look completely different because if he doesn't then she might leave and then he can get inside her mind and become her friend. He might tell her sooner or later. Read and review!**


	2. Gone With the Smack

Wow! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Got grounded, then I got really busy so I was only able to update DLS my other story. Go read that btw! Hmmm….go to my xanga site! I need more subscribers! Just go to my homepage on my profile. I you can probably already see, I changed my name. Ace and I came up with it together so we decided mine would be TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay and hers is TheEquivalentOfLogansAce you know mine is for High School Musical and hers is Gilmore Girls. You like them? We will be updating our Zanessa/Lashey and we are in the works of a Rogan and a Troypay/Zashley! I can't wait to post those. Here is the update for you who have been waiting!

Chapter 2

_The next morning Sharpay felt like she couldn't take anything. Like this was going to get worse. She got the idea that nobody who wasn't a celebrity would even think of. Barcelona. She sat up and grabbed her passport, filled her suitcase, and left the house. She needed a break from this all and since she had a house in Barcelona that not even her family knew about, she could stay there for about two months and them come back to this tradgedy_

_What she didn't know is that a certain boy was watching her from the living room and followed her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sharpay sat in her car thinking about if this was the right thing to do, she couldn't help but feel scared. If she goes, she'll be all alone in Barcelona. But that's what she wants right? _Yah! That's what I want! _She agreed with herself. She started to drive away to the airport and Troy jumped in his car, sighed, and left the Evan's home.

As Sharpay entered the airport, she wore a big hat, sunglasses, with her hair up in a bun. She sat down her luggage by the ticket thingy muh bobber desk(uh huh. I have NO idea what it's called. So. Yah.). The lady looked up at the pretty woman standing before her.

"Ticket for?" the lady asked.

"Ticket for Barcelona. Earliest flight you have please." Sharpay replied with a low voice so she wouldn't recognized her.

"Earliest flight is 10:05 today. Would you like a class or coach?" she told her.

"Class please." She replied fiddling with her cell phone's antenna in her pocket.

She handed her the ticket and Sharpay walked off to a seat. She took out her sidekick and played with it. Yes. She has a cell phone and a sidekick. Rough life. Back to the story! Just then she got a message from her brother.

"Where are you?" it read. She sighed once more and looked up. She took a double glance with Troy standing at the door. But when she looked up the 2nd time, he was gone. Troy had already ducked under a baby's stroller.

With Troy….

"Mommy! Some man is by sissy's stroller!" a little girl yelled to her mommy while pulling at her skirt. The woman looked over and took her purse and started to smack him with it. Little words were heard through the loud smacking such as, "Get….away….don't….steal….baby...Jerk!"

He stood up saying, "Ow, ow, ow." Over and over again. The little girl giggled at his reaction.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Troy said while walking off. He through on his baseball cap and sunglasses and got a ticket to Barcelona. He sat a good 30 feet away from Sharpay. It was now 10:00 and Sharpay was now reading a Tiger Beat Magazine with herself on the cover.

Troy didn't know how she wasn't getting mobbed by fans, he could tell very well that that was his girlfriend. _I guess it's in the eyes…wait! She's wearing sunglasses. _Troy thought while scrunching nose at how glad he was he didn't say that out loud.

_If any of our friends or Ryan walked in here right now, they would be able to tell that is Sharpay. Wait. That means they would be able to tell that I'm Troy. Oh crap! I really hope no one we know walks in here right now. _Troy thought again.

"Flight 29**(lol, I didn't even mean to do that, You know, Corbin Bleu, his show Flight 29 Down? Back to the the story!) **to Barcelona is boarding now." The speaker announced.

Sharpay sat down the magazine, picked up her luggage, and walked towards the gate. Troy did the same. He made himself blend into the crowd. They really are meant for eachother because Sharpay did the same. Haha

About a half an hour into the flight, Sharpay looked up at the movie playing and a news cast came on.(that would NEVER happen, I think. So just imagine with me here.) Sharpay Evans or Ashley Tisdale as fans like to call her, is missing! If you have any idea where this 17 year old girl is, please contact Albuquerque police at(insert phone number here…), her family and friends are very worried. As well as Troy Bolton's family. Troy is missing also and he is Sharpay or Ashley's boyfriend so family and friends are thinking they ran off somewhere together. We all know who Ashley is but we will describe her for you adults who don't listen to the pop music. She has long blonde hair as Sharpay and she is out there as Sharpay because her only wig is still in her dressing room. She has chocolate brown eyes. She is about 5'6 and weighs about 123 pounds. Troy Bolton has light brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes. He is about 6'2 and weighs about 140.**(I have no idea how much a teenage guy weighs.) **Thank you for your attention and if you have any information about these two teens please contact the Albuquerque police by calling the number at the bottom of the screen." The news caster said outside of Sharpay's house with both of the families crying through the window. She slumped down in her chair and looked around. Troy did the same…again. They both started to read a book and listen to music while all of the people in their section gasped and whispered at what might have happened to the pop sensation and her utterly adorable boyfriend.

**Was that good? I tried! That news cast was really long huh? Oh well. Read and review!**

**Tootles!**


	3. Wrong to Hate But Feels So Right

Sorry about the long on this and Dirty Little Secret. School is really hard right now! You have NO idea! Thanks for all the reviews! They really encourage me to right the next chapter. Go to my profile to read about my two best friends, Ace(not her real name just goes by that on here) and Jake. He isn't on here. He hates fan fictions(gasps). I have a whole bunch of stuff on my profile!

**Just wanted to give big props to the people who reviewed my one-shot, Stuck On You, **_DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg, knick-knack-15, shesaidthat, and xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx, _**you guys rock! Luv ya!(as a friend, lol) If you haven't read it yet, please do! I would love to as many reviews as I can get!**

**I need to know, would you like me to keep her in Barcelona for a long time or just a couple of chapters. Just please tell me and next chapter I will count up how many I got and start the plot that way or keep the plot as it is. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

"…_Thank you for your attention and if you have any information about these two teens please contact the Albuquerque police by calling the number at the bottom of the screen." The news caster said outside of Sharpay's house with both of the families crying through the window. She slumped down in her chair and looked around. Troy did the same…again. They both started to read a book and listen to music while all of the people in their section gasped and whispered at what might have happened to the pop sensation and her utterly adorable boyfriend._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Sharpay finished reading her book, she looked back and saw some guy that looked a lot like Troy. _Stop kidding yourself Sharpay. You just missing him. _She shook away the thoughts and got up. She headed to the restroom and looked in the small mirror. She didn't know what to do with herself. It's a very very long flight, and if she listens to anymore conversations about herself and Troy then she might throw up!

Troy opened his eyes to see the window and a book in his hands. He looked around and got scared for a moment. He was on a air-plane! Not in his basketball postered room! He then remembered what he was doing and calmed down. He slowly sat up and looked at the seat where Sharpay was last in. He expected she went to the restroom when she wasn't in her seat.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom with fresh, vanilla flavored lip gloss **(My friend Jake ate mine once…it was quite gross. Now whenever he smells it, he digs through my purse in which I slap his hand and he somehow grabs it before I get his hand away from it and dips some on his finger and eats it. I know, it's really disguisting! Just had to throw that in there.) **smacked on her strawberry pink lips. Once she had sat down in her seat, she turned on her Ipod to Twinkle Town music. Breaking Free came on, the Troy and Sharpay version. She cried slightly and silently thinking about how she wouldn't be able to talk to see Troy for 3 whole months! She was just going to have to try to not think about him, but she knew that was probably the most impossible thing in the world. Why? Because she knew this was coming from the girl whose brother chased her for talking about her boyfriend non-stop. It was unbelievable how much she thinks about him. She just didn't know he was staring lovingly at her and wanted to go comfort her because he could tell she was crying. He promised himself that if she ever really needs, _Troy, _not _Alexander, _during this trip, he will in an instant blow his cover and comfort her. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt thinking about how he would be lying to her this whole time. It just wasn't him. He promised he would never lie to her the day he didn't tell her about how Gabriella and him broke up. Long story….

Alexander is the name he came up with for his little disguise. Yah, maybe it's his middle name but **that** is the reason he is going to have his wife, name the kid. It's just too hard. Too many dang names in the world.

Sharpay slowly fell asleep listening to the Jonas Brothers song, "Poor Unfortunate Souls." **(I LOOOVE that song! It rox muh sox off!) **She had Little Mermaid on the brain today, who knows why. She just looked in the mirror and started to sing different songs from it. Weird.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Sharpay both got off the plane at the same time and drove in an expensive car to a huge suite. Not in the same car or suite, duh! Sharpay would be staying in her mansion but she has to let the owner know she's going to stay there the next three months. She hadn't completely bought it off yet.

Troy stayed in the suite across the hall from Sharpay and started to color his hair black. He learned that oddly enough, the last person to be in his suite was Zac Efron. You know, that guy in Summerland and Hairspray. Everyone at school thought he looked like him, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw absoulutely no resemblence. Sharpay didn't think so either. She thought he was much more handsome then 'Zac Efron.' She had said that before they even started to date.

Sharpay looked around her suite and took off her hat and sunglasses. There was no need to un-pack, she was just going to pack up tomorrow morning to get to the house. She sat down on her double king size bed and turned on the television to the news to see if they were doing another coverage with her family in it and to see if Troy had been found. _He's probably out looking for me. _Sharpay thought. She then saw that they hadn't found him she turned off the channel right when they were fixing to do an interview with the Bolton family. How was she supposed to know that?

Troy was watching the interview in his room and watched his dad talk mostly about how he was missing. But then it got to where they asked him about Sharpay, "What do you think about Troy running off with Sharpay or ran off to go find her?" his dad replied looking straight at the camera and said, "I don't like her. She ran off with my son just to get attention, she didn't even love him. He doesn't love her. It's just some stupid puppy love." Troy's fists clenched up and said in a whisper, "I've never thought I wouldn't like my father but right now, I don't at all." He then threw the pillow next to him to the window and looked ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He then regretted it seeing the black crap on his hand. "Crème Brulee!" he yelled in frustration.

**Do you like? Please respond to my question at the top! I really really really need to know! I made up the Crème Brulee thing when the movie came out. Now I say it all the time instead of crap or crud. I say that. I used to say, crudbuckle. It's a stupid work I made up. Don't ask….read and review!**


	4. Disperse Into Large Waters

**I'm updating quicker 'cause I got an awesome beyond awesome idea for this story! I need to build it up in this chapter so I wanted to get it out of the way. **

**The first half is going to revolve around the family but mostly Ryan. What he thinks of Sharpay and Troy's disappearence. Thanks for all of the completely coolio reviews! You guys rock! Keep them coming, I got to my computer this afternoon and I had over 6 or 7 which is more then I've gotten for this story then any other chapter. Since I'm updating so quickly, I'm going to give you guys more time to vote on what you want to happen(refer to chapter 3). But I think I know what your choice is going to be. **

Chapter 4 

. _Last time with Ryan and the family…_

_(record scrath)_

_Wait, I forgot to tell you his reactions, so let us go back to that beautiful morning………_

Ryan Evans woke up to the sound of birds chirping which was always a sign of good luck. Ryan smiled and knocked on the door to his sister's room.

Silence.

He knocked a couple of more times thinking she may be asleep. _Troy better not be in there with her! Or I may just have to kill him! That little nasty. _Ryan thought being the protective brother he is. He opened the door and her a small creak. He looked around her large pink bedroom and saw no sign of her. He then ran down stairs and called the Bolton's, Montez's, Danforth's, etc. He still had yet to see his sister.

Once he was done calling the whole freaking city, he raced upstairs in a sprint and pounded on his parent's bedroom door, house rule. But to knock, not pound. His dad opened up in his manager's suit ready to take on a day full of annoying paparazzi. "Ryan! What the-" his dad was interrupted by his loving wife. "Good morning, Ryan. How is your sister doing? Is she feeling better?" Mrs. Evan's asked her tired son. "I wouldn't know!" he yelled making his parents expressions turn from cheery to confused. "Ry, calm down." His mother told him putting a shoulder on his hand. Sorry, hand on his shoulder.

Ryan was still stunned himself. He wanted to find his sister. No needed. She is his rock and vice versa. "She's gone! I called everybody and she's just gone. Mom, dad, Sharpay is missing." He said as fast as he could. He didn't want to admit anything about her being missing, it's all happening too fast. It just isn't happening.

He fell to the ground sobbing more then ever before. Mr. And Mrs. Evan's looked at eachother scared out of their minds. They both kneeled down with Ryan but when the touched the ground he sparked up, ran to his room, and slammed the door shut.

Once he hit his bed he let it all blow. "This is NOT happening to me! God, sis! Where the crap are you?" he yelled as loud as he could. He laid his head down on his blue striped pillow and whispered softly, "because I just want you to know, I love you, sis. More then you will ever know."

He cried softly into his pillow until about 9AM. He raced out of his door, grabbed his backpack and yelled to his parents that he was going to school. He just needed something to get his mind off of his sister.

Ryan walked into school to be greeted by many people who had heard the news. Once he had hit his classroom, he ignored everybody. Even his girlfriend, Gabriella. He payed attention the whole class time. He then got out of class and slowly walked to his locker. Gabriella walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your morning, Ryan?" she asked in her usual sugary sweet tone. Which was really annoying Ryan right now because he didn't want to hear anyone saying Ryan because it made him think of Sharpay. They were always referred to as Ryan and Sharpay. Never one or the other, always together. Best friends, siblings, always and forever, each other's rock. He just couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his locker shut and yelled through the whole hall way, "Oh, my god when will you shut up?" he then realized what he had just said and words were heard from his mouth such as, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry. I love you." He held on to her tears rolling down his cheeks. They pulled apart and Gabi smiled, "It's okay. Rough day? It's only-" she cut herself off by saying, "What's wrong, Ry?" once she saw the tears on his face. "Please, please don't call me Ry. It reminds me of _her._" He emphasized her. She had absoulutely no idea what he was talking about. He then walked off and ran a hand through his hair.

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason walked up literally confused. "What's wrong with him and where are Troy and Sharpay?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friends sympathetically. "I wish I knew." She continued and walked off. They four teens looked at each other and walked off.

The gang, including Ryan and Gabriella were in 3rd period when the principal came over the intercom. Loud and clear he spoke, "I'm sorry for this interruption during your classes, but two of our fellow students are missing. Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. If you have any information on where they might be, please come to the principal office now. Thank you." Everbody in the class was talking until Ryan had an outburst of rage. He stood up and through his chair across the room but didn't hurt anyone. He then ran out of the classroom crying and ran to his dressing room, next to, _hers._

Once in the the room he started to shove everybody off of it's shelves and kick different objects sitting on the ground. He screamed and slid against his jammed cabinet and started to sob uncontrollably. Just then Gabriella burst through the door and came to comfort her boyfriend. She led him to the beach. **(I know New Mexico is a landlocked state, just work with me 'kay?) **Once there, they sat on the warm sand and watched the waves toss and turn right before ending of the beautiful 'noise.'

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered for her voice was cracking. Troy and Sharpay were her two best friends besides Ryan and it made her cry too. "I know. So am I." Ryan stood up and stared at Gabriella as if an 8th world wonder. He then looked at the waters and let a few tears slip from his eyes yet again.

"I just want to walk into those waters and disperse, I just want this all to go away." He said before attempting to walk off but Gabriella grabbed his hand and held him. "Please let go." He said. "No, I never will. Not ever. Because I love you and I care what happens to you. Ryan, it's going to be okay. I want this all to go away but you can't do this to yourself." Gabriella explained. She then kissed him fully on the lips and they sat there. Until three o'clock rolled around.

XxBeautifulSoulxx: I know I said there would be a big surprise. That will be in the next chapter about Ryan. Lol Decided to change it around a little.

**Thanks for reading the story you guys! It really means a lot to me! Yes, I got some of those lines at the end from Summerland but I just HAD to put it in there. lol It's too adorable and made for a perfect Ryella moment. **

**Poor Ryan, while writing this I just want to reach through the screen and hug him and comfort him. Hehe He's so adorable. Everybody wants a Ryan! Don't you?**

**Read and review!**

**Tootles!**

**Shelby(As I'm called, Sharpay)**


	5. Contemplating the Beautiful

**Ace and I have a new xanga site where we take music, blends, wallpaper, icons/avatars, quotes requests!!! Please go request and subscribe! The link is on my profile! **

**Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews from**_Zac's my boyfriend, nichole, NYlovebaby, actingalexis13, xBeautifulSoulx, Hsmgirl92, azndoll10, Sharpay, Tammii92_!** You guys rock!!! Thanks for the other reviews for my new one shot, "Rather Be With You," **_hotsodagirl_**and**_Sharpay**! U rock too!**_

**As you see, I like to give the recognization! They deserve it! Oh! And I'm keeping Sharpay AND yes Troy…or Alex….erg…for atleast a month and I think I know what is going to happen already in the last chapter! LOL I'm just not ready to write them yet. I have to get inspiration to write them from my lovely reviewers! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 5 

"_I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered for her voice was cracking. Troy and Sharpay were her two best friends besides Ryan and it made her cry too. "I know. So am I." Ryan stood up and stared at Gabriella as if an 8th world wonder. He then looked at the waters and let a few tears slip from his eyes yet again. _

"_I just want to walk into those waters and disperse, I just want this all to go away." He said before attempting to walk off but Gabriella grabbed his hand and held him. "Please let go." He said. "No, I never will. Not ever. Because I love you and I care what happens to you. Ryan, it's going to be okay. I want this all to go away but you can't do this to yourself." Gabriella explained. She then kissed him fully on the lips and they sat there. Until three o'clock rolled around._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed through loads of people through the small airport there in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She did the same thing. They then saw each other, stared, but then bolted. He twirled her around and kissed her on the cheek. "God, Shar! NEVER do that again!" he started to cry in joy and she followed his actions. "Never, Ry. Never."

Ryan Evans bolted from his bed with sweat running down his face. "Ugh!" he moaned into his pillow. This had been the second night he dreamed about his sister and him reuniting. "I hate my life." He then stood from his bed and walked into his connected bathroom. He looked through the medicine cabinet and comtemplated on whether to take a overdose and have it all done how or wait. "Remember what Gabs said, Ryan? DON'T do this to yourself. And besides, Shar wouldn't want this for me." He then in one movement, he knocked the medicine bottle into the small trashcan sitting by the wall.

(A/N: I feel so bad even having him think of that! I needed to add some angst into the story so there it is, now back to Sharpay and Troy!)

Sharpay sat up in her hotel bed and looked at the clock. In red blinking letters, it read, 8:00 AM. She lifted her small hands to her chocolate brown eyes and attemped to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She then pulled the covers from her legs and looked at her toes thinking about how the sparkly purple polish had almost completely cracked off.

She headed into the bathroom and took a warm shower. When she got out, she looked at all of the steam and grabbed the hotel towel engraved with a 'T.' When she was completely finished with drying her petite body off, she looked into the mirror with the towel wrapped around her. She looked at her pale skin and made a mental note for some good tanning here in Barcelona!

Sharpay stepped outside of her hotel room wearing a white spaghetti top, black boots with her dark faded pop star jeans tucked in, a black overcoat and her hair down straight. She started to rummage through her Louie Vuitton purse for her lipgloss. Her head shot up when she heard a door open. There stood a cute tan, black haired, tall, Troy look-a-like, teenage boy. They both simoultaneously smiled and waved. They laughed at their mirror like actions. Sharpay zipped her purse back up and looked around. "The name is Tr-I mean Alexander." Troy said looking at her gorgeously, sunlit, face. He put out his hand and she shook it retorting with, "Sharpay. So you speak English or am I just really good at Spanish?" she laughed. "I speak both." He replied. He then thought, _I'm so glad I took those stupid Spanish classes in 9th grade. _

"Do you know any good restaurants here?" she asked. She then took out her lip gloss and smeared a good liking of it on. Troy couldn't help but stare at her lips. He is a guy after all. "Umm…yes. I do. There is one a couple of blocks down from here that I've heard about." He answered her question after she put her small bottle of perfumed 'lip stuff,' as Ryan would put it, back into her small bag.

"Also, may I ask you what time it is?" she asked clinging on to the strap of her purse. He looked at his watched and smirked. "Why I think it's time to escort a pretty lady to breakfast." She giggled and linked her arm with his.

While at breakfast, they asked talked about different things they should go visit. He then looked up from his food and stared at her. "Has, anyone told you your really stunning?" he asked her. She sat down her fork and looked up at him, "Yes, but has anyone told you I have a boyfriend." She asked him back smiling with her pearly whites showing. He laughed and thought of what to say, "Figures all of the gorgeous gals are taken." She laughed with him and took a small sip of her water.

"You know, you remind of my boyfriend." Sharpay told him while looking into his blue eyes. He looked at her and thought about what to say to that. "Oh, how's that?" Troy asked his girlfriend. "I don't know. The way you go about things just reminds me a lot of him. You look a lot like him too." She giggled. "Yah, well, you remind me a lot of an angel." Troy said while watching her laugh. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she said, "That's really sweet. See! My boyfriend used to say that to me! I swear you two are separated at birth." He laughed nervously and she stood up to grab a napkin. _What am I doing? I feel like I'm lying to her left and right because that's exactly what I'm doing. _He felt a tinge of guilt inside of him and watched her sway her hips as she walked and that boyish grin returned to his face.

How what that? Read and review! Really appreciate it!


	6. Captain Hormone and His Little Scheme

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Go check out my new xanga called, Zlushnessa Love: A Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale, and Vanessa Hudgens fansite! Please go check it out! I would really appreciate it! **

**Thanks for all of the great reviews from: _NYlovebaby, xBeautifulSoulx, Zac's my boyfriend, actingalexis13, azndoll10, and zashleyalways_! You guys rock! **

**Also thanks for the awesome reviews for Everything Is Perfect from: _Debbiek91121, actingalexis13, and xBeautifulSoulx_! You also rock!**

Chapter 6

"You know, you remind of my boyfriend." Sharpay told him while looking into his blue eyes. He looked at her and thought about what to say to that. "Oh, how's that?" Troy asked his girlfriend. "I don't know. The way you go about things just reminds me a lot of him. You look a lot like him too." She giggled. "Yah, well, you remind me a lot of an angel." Troy said while watching her laugh. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she said, "That's really sweet. See! My boyfriend used to say that to me! I swear you two are separated at birth." He laughed nervously and she stood up to grab a napkin. What am I doing? I feel like I'm lying to her left and right because that's exactly what I'm doing. He felt a tinge of guilt inside of him and watched her sway her hips as she walked and that boyish grin returned to his face.

_------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See that over there?" Troy….Alex whispered softly into Sharpay's ear. She nodded slightly. "What is it?" she asked looking at it percularly. "It's called the **Batillo House. It's roof was built by Gaudi in 1904." He said putting his arm around her in a friendly way. "Wow. It's beautiful." Shar said cracking a smile. (GO SEE A PICTURE OF THE BATILLO HOUSE IN MY PROFILE, YEP, IT'S A REAL PLACE!) "Yah, it is isn't it." He said in a hushed tone. "Let's go check out some more places." He said looking at beautiful eyes. She nodded again still in a astonishment of the house. **

**"Hey, check this out." Troy said getting a hold of her hand running towards a statue. "It looks so real." She says smirking. Her face was right in front of the statues. "That's because it is." He stifled a laugh. The statue moved and Sharpay jumped 80 feet in the air. "Your mean." She said pouting her lip at Troy and the 'statue.' "Come on." He said dragging her to another place of beautiful Barcelona. (What's new? A picture of two of the living statues is in my profile.)**

**Later that night after a long day of sightseeing, the two decided to go out and eat in a small dining area. "That was fun." Sharpay smiled while sitting on a white chair outside of a restaurant. "Yah, it was." He said quietly staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked getting out her mirror. "No, no. You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked at him. "Why do you remind me so flipping much of my boyfriend?" she whispered right back into his ear. "It's all a part of my charm." Troy said while smirking.**

**Once back to the hotel, they parted to the doors and said good night to one another when Troy pulled her back and kissed her with everything he had. They slowly parted eyes still closed and Troy gulped not knowing what her reaction would be. "Sorry." He said while opening his eyes revealing hers. "Don't be." She said looking at her feet. "Well, good night." He whispered in her ear and she did the same. She then opened her door and flung herself on her bed. She sighed looking at her ceiling. **

**The next morning, the first thing Sharpay did was call the owner of the mansion she was supposed to stay in and tell him that she really didn't want to use the house anymore. She explained into the phone why she didn't want to and he okayed her. I guess you could say. **

**Sharpay, still in her pajamas, turned on the TV and watched the news. "The news. Yah me." She said sarcastically while clapping her hands boringly three times. She then shot up when she heard something about her and her family. "Have they found Troy yet?" Sharpay asked herself. Just then the news reporter started to talk in front of the Troy Bolton's home. "Still no sign of Troy Bolton." Sharpay sighed and winced afraid of what might have happened to the love of her life. **

**Jack then appeared on the screen looking really sleepless. "Wherever you are son. I just want you to know, you are NEVER EVER, dating that Evans girl again, you hear me?" His little sister Lizzie was heard in the background, "Shut up, daddy! I love Sharpie and Twoy together!" she yelled as loud as she could. Sharpay smiled softly and turned off the TV.**

**Troy dropped the remote at the voice of his father. "Never ever, dating that Evans girl again you hear me?" he mocked. "I wish I could just punch you at that statement." Troy said under his breath. He crawled out of bed and threw on some jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Just the regular Bolton style. **

**He walked out of his room and put on his sunglasses. He knocked twice on Sharpay's door. She opened up with pink slippers, flannel shorts, and a girls version of a wife beater. She saw him smiled and he laughed, "Nice ensemble." He grinned half-heartedly. She scoffed at the statement and led him in. "You stay here, Mr. Prince Charming. I'm going to go change." She laughed while walking towards her wardrobe.**

**She walked out of the walk in closet with a light pink dress and white high heels on. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail and she had that ravishing lip-gloss on again that always could drive Troy crazy. He took a double take at her and whispered, "Whoa…" She giggled and mocked him with a, "Whoa…at you to Captain Hormone!" he laughed completely embarrassed he said that out loud. "Ugh, let's go!" she said dragging him out of the hotel room.**

**Yes! I have to get some more reviews! Like now! Please? (puppy dog face) go check out those pictures on muh profile! The Baritoll House is magnificent and lovely. You'll really enjoy looking at it! Read and review!**

**Sharpay(going by that for now on.)**


	7. Deceitful Lying

**Hello my fellow, skeezles(been obsessed with that word for awhile, some of you are silly so I'm gonna call you skeezles!) I love the lovely reviews! They rock my Troypay socks off! I luv 'em. Big e-props to the following reviewers: **_NYlovebaby, actingalexis13, Zac's my boyfriend, xBeautifulSoulx, Blabsey91001, azndoll10, and zashleyalways_**! I hope you guys like this next chapter and review like crazy on it, remember you guys knock the crème brulee out of me when you do. I luv it! **

Just wanted to say for future reference, if you don't like Troypay then why are you reading it? I got a stupid review from some dude or dudet saying I should go eff myself for writing a Zashley. To the person, can't remember your name, no not because I don't pay attention, it's because it had no highlight in my day: Get over yourself. Not everything is about you, if you don't like my flipping story, then DON'T read it! Yes, it's that easy. AND might I add that if you don't like the characters at all then why did you click on High School Musical's category in the first place? That's really retarted if you have nothing better to do then go cuss people out for something that has ABSOULUTELY nothing to do with you.

**Okay, I'm done with my rambling. Watch out for that double skeezle with a side of Tom Cruise. OOO I took some pills for my sickness! What are you going to do about it Tom? Why don't you go e-meter something, Tom? **

**Okay, it looks like my rambling just when on longer. Enough of that! lol Just read the chapter, please! Luv ya awesome reviewers! Keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 7(already?)

_He walked out of his room and put on his sunglasses. He knocked twice on Sharpay's door. She opened up with pink slippers, flannel shorts, and a girls version of a wife beater. She saw him smiled and he laughed, "Nice ensemble." He grinned half-heartedly. She scoffed at the statement and led him in. "You stay here, Mr. Prince Charming. I'm going to go change." She laughed while walking towards her wardrobe._

_She walked out of the walk in closet with a light pink dress and white high heels on. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail and she had that ravishing lip-gloss on again that always could drive Troy crazy. He took a double take at her and whispered, "Whoa…" She giggled and mocked him with a, "Whoa…at you to Captain Hormone!" he laughed completely embarrassed he said that out loud. "Ugh, let's go!" she said dragging him out of the hotel room._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Alex, we have to go get some breakfast! I'm starving!" Sharpay whined at her friend, just friend. **(A/N: My fault, I should have made this clear in the last chapter, Alex and Sharpay are NOT dating, she just decided to not let the kiss get between them. Again, my fault!)**

They sat at a table in the same little restaurant they sat at yesterday. "So tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Troy said as mischievous as he could. Sharpay's perky smile faded and tears welled up into her eyes. After all of the times that she had heard about Troy and missing in the same sentence, this just _had_ to be the time that she finally cried. She quickly whipped away the tears straining from her sorrowful eyes and plastered a smile on her face. Although Troy noticed this.

Troy winced and fiddled with his fingers. He suddenly felt that guilt in his gut again and just couldn't take it any longer. "Shar…" he started. Sharpay's head lifted up hopefully and stared him down and before he could get another word out, she whispered loudly, "Shar? No body calls me Shar except my brother and boy-Oh my God, your Troy! How could you do this to me? How did I not see this sooner?" she yelled using hand motions. He smiled nervously and she gathered up her things "Shar, look-" she cut him off once again, "Don't 'Shar' me! How could you. There is one thing that I ask in a guy and it's honesty. But obviously you can't do that for me can you?" she then trailed off in Barcelona just looking for a place to stare. Contemplate. Think. Use her brain. What ever way you want to use it.

------------------

Last time with Ryan and friends….

_He pushed through loads of people through the small airport there in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She did the same thing. They then saw each other, stared, but then bolted. He twirled her around and kissed her on the cheek. "God, Shar! NEVER do that again!" he started to cry in joy and she followed his actions. "Never, Ry. Never."_

_Ryan Evans bolted from his bed with sweat running down his face. "Ugh!" he moaned into his pillow. This had been the second night he dreamed about his sister and him reuniting. "I hate my life." He then stood from his bed and walked into his connected bathroom. He looked through the medicine cabinet and comtemplated on whether to take a overdose and have it all done how or wait. "Remember what Gabs said, Ryan? DON'T do this to yourself. And besides, Shar wouldn't want this for me." He then in one movement, he knocked the medicine bottle into the small trashcan sitting by the wall._

-------------------

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top, wipe away your inhibitions. Stump, stump, stump, do the rump, and strut your stuff…." Ryan sang while trotting down the tall stairs in his never going to be ugly mansion. "Ryan. Your out of your room, I though you would never come out!" Mrs. Evans yelled while hugging her young teenage son. "Uh huh. Calm down ma." Ryan said hugging her back. They pulled apart and she looked at her son suspiciously. "Why are you so happy." She asked him seriously. "Oh. Believe me. I'm not happy. I'm just trying to sing something to get her out of my head." He whispered. There has been a lot of whispering going on lately. Mrs. Evans smiled a timid smile. "I better get going." Ryan said nervously as he looked at his father with his head in his hands. Mrs. Evans sighed and walked away.

Ryan picked up his bag and walked out of the house, tear-free, atleast.

Once in East High, he knew everybody would be bombarded with questions about Sharpay and Troy and if he knew anything. And he was right. Everybody, except his friends of course. They actually had some common sense. He pushed through the crowd and decided he would go read in an empty hallway until class started with in 15 minutes.

Once in the hallway, Ryan saw Jack Bolton's fist making contact with the read wildcat locker. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering. He ran over to Jack and drew his fist away from the locker. "Mr. Bolton. It's going to be okay, Troy has a good head on his shoulders. We are all going to get through this." Mr. Bolton then opened his eyes and saw the blonde staring worriedly at him. "You!" he yelled. "It's you and your little sister that got us into this mess and you listen to me hear young man, that Sharpay girl of yours is just a bunch of wasted crap. He and the rest of your wacked out family will NEVER go near my son again, you hear me boy?" Jack yelled as loud as he could. Ryan's fist's clenched up and he swung as hard as he could to the cold hearted jerk standing in front of him. "How could you?" Ryan asked backing away. "You are the one that's been causing all of this drama. I'm sure Troy is fine. In fact I bet they are in somewhere like Barcelona or something just laughing and having a good time! They are fine. Now just shut up! That's my sister we're talking about but if you want to go on, I can tell you some about your son!" Ryan yelled back.

**How was that? I tried my best. EEE Sharpay found out, there is a little drama at the end but big time drama when I end with Troypay. I will update as soon as possible for those of you who want to know! Read and review!**

**-Sharpay(going by that 4 now on.)**


	8. Breaking News of My Life

Oh! I've been cured of major writer's block, I was just sitting there in my living room watching VH1's Top 20 Countdown and thinking while How To Save a Life by The Fray was on. Don't really like the song so you can understand why I was thinking instead of watching the vid. Anyway, I sat there and just let my mind wander of idea. Then BAM it came to me!! OMG! I never thought I would be cured this quickly! LOL I make it sound like a disease. haha

Well, thanks for the wonderful reviews from: _hayzxx, actingalexis13, and shaz! _YAH!! Some reviews on some boring authors note…lolz

Okay here is your update:

The Real Chapter 8

_Last time with Sharpay and Troy…._

_Once in the hallway, Ryan saw Jack Bolton's fist making contact with the read wildcat locker. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering. He ran over to Jack and drew his fist away from the locker. "Mr. Bolton. It's going to be okay, Troy has a good head on his shoulders. We are all going to get through this." Mr. Bolton then opened his eyes and saw the blonde staring worriedly at him. "You!" he yelled. "It's you and your little sister that got us into this mess and you listen to me hear young man, that Sharpay girl of yours is just a bunch of wasted crap. He and the rest of your wacked out family will NEVER go near my son again, you hear me boy?" Jack yelled as loud as he could. Ryan's fist's clenched up and he swung as hard as he could to the cold hearted jerk standing in front of him. "How could you?" Ryan asked backing away. "You are the one that's been causing all of this drama. I'm sure Troy is fine. In fact I bet they are in somewhere like Barcelona or something just laughing and having a good time! They are fine. Now just shut up! That's my sister we're talking about but if you want to go on, I can tell you some about your son!" Ryan yelled back._

-------------------

Sharpay opened up her curtain in big Barcelona and saw many people clowning around and having fun. Why couldn't she just be a perfect everyday girl? But noooo…she had to be stupid Ashley Tisdale. The one alter ego that ruined her life. She has literally stumped to a new high low. She's sitting in a hotel room in Barcelona with Troy(her now fricken' ex) across the hall, feeling sorry for herself, just not having a care in the world about anybody besides herself.

"News! Let's watch some news, better not be some depressing story. I'm going home tomorrow people, calm your jets!" Sharpay shouted in mid air. It's always great to let out your feelings. Only, you don't really yell it to nobody. It's kind of weird.

She turned on the news and gasped when the headline read, "SHARPAY EVANS/ASHLEY TISDALE, SUPER POP SENSATION, DEAD!"

"What the crap?" she yelled through her hotel room. Just then Troy burst through her locked room.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he yelled sitting next to me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curiously while turning off the television.

"It's not important. What the heck is going on? Is it you who put this out? Just for some payback or something? Or is this just some mixed messages from the reporters?" Troy rambled staring at me glossily.

"First of all, I didn't put this out! Second of all, I don't know! I just found out myself." I retorted staring at him hesitantly.

"Sorry, turn it back on." Troy whispered. I rolled my eyes and turned on my television.

It read, "BREAKING NEWS! RYAN EVANS, SHARPAY/ASHLEY'S BROTHER HAS ATTEMPTED TO KILL HIMSELF OVER HIS SISTER'S DEATH!" the news reporter yelled over the helicopter flying over her home.

"Oh my god, Ryan." Sharpay whispered tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Here I am only caring about myself when my brother is out there suffering. Because of me! I've practically killed my brother, Troy. Oh my god!" She was practically breaking down now just sobbing uncontrollably.

"No. Shar. Listen to me! You don't have any reason to blame yourself for this." Troy told her while grabbing her arms and shaking her softly in between words.

"No! I've got to go! Come with me! Please? I really don't need to be alone right now even if that means I have to spend a whole freaking flight with the one person I hate most at the moment." Sharpay said still sobbing and packing her bags.

"I'll be right back." Troy replied referring to packing his own bags.

---------------------

Troy and Sharpay both came out of the room at the same time. Both a little torn. Well, Troy was a little torn, Sharpay was majorly torn. Majorly.

"Let's go." Sharpay whispered while grabbing his arm and both heading down the hall and into an elevator.

"I don't understand." Sharpay said under her breath.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"I-I don't understand. Ryan was never the one to do this to him self, it's just not him. It's just never in his blood. I can't believe I did this!" Sharpay replied while slowly her face turned pale as a ghost.

"Shar, I promise this is all going to turn out fine." He said giving her a side hug because of her condition.

The doors swiftly opened up and Sharpay held onto Troy for dear life. It didn't matter at the moment that they weren't in the best state of boyfriend and girlfriend, she just needed somebody to lean on. Troy smirked and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Short but I needed something to get this whole drama deal started up. Hope ya liked it! Read and review!

Tootles!

-Sharpay


	9. Your Shining On My Destiny

Hey! How's it going? (shakes your hand) Long time no see. lolz! Thanks for the reviews. (coughs) Um…I didn't get many though. (coughs)

_Uncomfortable moment there, though thanks for the reviews from the select few from FF: actingalexis13, hayzxx, If I never you, and Cassie! You rock!!! ETERNALY! _

_Enjoy this next chapter!_

_Chapter 9_

Last time with Troy and Sharpay…..

----------------------------

"Flight 29 to Albuquerque, New Mexico in America boarding now." The speaker spoke loud and clearly. "That's us." Sharpay whispered and took a grasp hold of Troy's hand. He squeezed her hand tenderly and she did the same and put her head on his shoulder once again.

Once on the plane the two sat together silently and Sharpay swiftly pulled out her Ipod. She turned on the nearest song. How is Sharpay feeling? Ryan might die before she can even gets there. She's scared, hating, eager, etc. Mixed feelings swirling through her eyes. She feels as if this whole thing is just a pass to quit life. No. It's a test. She hasn't to test how she feels about her relationship with Troy and with Ryan. Ugh. If only her brother were here right now! Sharpay finally realized what was a happy up-beat song that she really didn't feel like listening to. She turned the next button a couple of times before she found the perfect song, she took the other ear-budded headphone and stuck it in Troy's ear. The two saddened heard lyrics by Hilary Duff, Someone's Watching Over Me.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me._

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

Sharpay slowly set down her Ipod and tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly turned Troy who had a blank expression on his tan face. She took off the headphones and held onto Troy and was in that position the rest of the flight, sleeping, thinking, crying. Whatever. Troy was there. She just didn't realize how much he loved her at the moment.

-----------------------

Sharpay briskily woke up to Troy whispering in ear about the news on the plane's television. She looked at the headline. "RYAN EVANS, BROTHER OF SHARPAY/ASHLEY EVANS/TISDALE IS ALIVE AND FINE. DID NOT COMMNIT SUICIDE!" Sharpay's stomach dropped and her face lit up. She turned to Troy and smiled. "You still wanna go home?" he asked. She nodded her head yes and sighed a happy sigh.

------------------------

Sharpay and Troy, hand in hand walked down the sidewalk. With odd expressions on their Barcelona been faces.

Ryan for one was up in his room flipping through the pages of his sister's diary. She talked about him, Troy, and her music career in the small pink diary. He then heard a car door slam and he walked up to his window and saw a small petite teenage girl and a black haired, tan teenage boy. His gut flipped realizing it was his sister and Troy. He threw the diary on his bed and ran out his bedroom door. Running down the stairs loudly, startling his parents, and Troy's parents. "Hunny, what's wrong?" Mrs. Evans said while getting up from the firm blue couch and walked up to her son. He ignored the question and flew the door open.

There stood Sharpay and Troy kind of far apart. He cocked his eye brows up and Sharpay looked up and jumped into his arms.

"Oh God Shar! Promise me you will never ever do that again!" Ryan stated while twirling his sister and her crying. "I promise Ry! Never!" she replied holding onto him tears streaming down her excited face.

"Troy?" Jack Bolton asked looking at the black-haired teenage boy. "Don't talk to me." Troy firmly said. Jack looked stunned and watched his son brush him Troy saw Lizzie and his mom and gave them both a huge hug.

When both two families calmed down a little, everyone was sitting on the two couches facing each other. Boltons on one, Evans on the other, everyone sitting in silence.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other with Sharpay's look of hatrid and Troy's of sorrow. The looked down quickly and Lizzie noticed.

"What's going on with you?" Mrs. Evans asked. "I don't really wanna to talk about it." Sharpay stated. Troy looked the other way to hide his tears.

**CLIFFY! Read and review!!! Please!!**

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


	10. Drama Queen Takes Control

Oh! I'm so excited today!! I don't know why, I'm just really happy! I'm currently watching Uptown Girls, one of the best movies in the world. But I can't write a fanfic to it so don't expect one soon. Hehe

Okay peoples, I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I will be editing that most likely, I meant to put the last time thing on there. But I forgot. When I wrote it, my internet wasn't working and my dad was fixing it while I was writing so I forgot to go back and add it. Forgive me.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed: If I never knew you, Zac's my boyfriend, hayzxx, Cassie, azndoll10, xBeautifulSoulx, and Sharpay!

SHAZ: No I didn't forget you, how could I? You made me very happy! I inspire you? That just blows me away. It might be nothing to you but it's something to me. Lolz That was really nice! Well, when you finally get an account sweetie, I'm going to review every single story. I'm sure they all will be wonderful! Keep those jazz hands jazzing, kid! Oh, and how could I forget to tell you to keep up the spirit of writing? Buh bye! Tootles!

Chapter 10

Last time on Who I Am Hates Who I've Been…..

_When both two families calmed down a little, everyone was sitting on the two couches facing each other. Boltons on one, Evans on the other, everyone sitting in silence._

_Troy and Sharpay looked at each other with Sharpay's look of hatrid and Troy's of sorrow. The looked down quickly and Lizzie noticed._

"_What's going on with you?" Mrs. Evans asked. "I don't really wanna to talk about it." Sharpay stated. Troy looked the other way to hide his tears._

-------------------------------------------

"Troy, you have anything to say about the subject?" Mrs. Evans asked her son as he put his head in his hands. "No, Mrs. Evans." Troy replied, Sharpay watched this and decided to get on his nerves and fight with him.

"Nothing to say? Nothing to say? You lied to me! You could have told me the truth! But noooo you just had to lie to me! Backstabbing jerk!" Sharpay yelled not really trying to get on his nerves anymore. Ryan's eyes widened because his sister had never yelled that way before. Not even to him.

"Me? Me? You lied to all your friends and family! You could have called them and told them where you were! But no, you just had to lie to every single one of them!" he yelled back making her stand up and run towards the door.

"What are you going to leave? That is what you always do isn't it, Shar? Why can't you just talk to someone?" Troy asked speaking in a normal tone.

"I'm not. You are." Sharpay told him opening up the door. "You know nothing about me and you never will. You know why? You're too caught up in yourself to even care. God! Just get out of my house and life you…… lying evil nasty!" She yelled while shoving him out the door. Sharpay slammed the door in his face and straightened out her skirt and shirt.

"Lying evil nasty? You might want to leave out that phrase next time you try to prove somebody wrong." Ryan teased his sister playfully.

She screamed in frustration and ran up to her room. "I've missed her." Ryan smiled and then got up to run after her.

--------------------------------

The next morning Sharpay and Troy came back to school and immediately people where coming up to them greeting them and asking them questions about where they were. They would just smile, nod, and wave. When people were finally giving them space, every eye was on them. They then noticed that they both had each other's arms around each other and everybody thought it was sweet. They looked at each other in disgust and got let go of each other. Their friends looked at them suspiciously except Ryan of course and the two walked separate halls without giving another glance back.

Gabriella jumped up and gave Ryan a huge and kiss for they were both happy as can be. He held onto her tightly. Ryan then whispered, "You were right Gab, you are always right." And she kissed him on the cheek.

The bell rung and everybody went to class. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi in one class across the school and Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor in the other classroom with Darbus, them all getting a class off on account of the 'reappearence' of Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay looked up towards Gabriella and gave her a warm smile while Mrs. Darbus worked on the new upcoming play. Gabriella gave her a warm smile back and looked up towards Ryan who was sitting next to her. He put out his hand they held onto each other's hand's for awhile.

"So…Sharpay! How was Barcelona?" Taylor asked lifting up her body because she was behind Sharpay. "It was okay I guess." Sharpay retorted still writing in a note of some sort.

"Okay? That's not what you said in your diary. But what I'd like to know is why Troy's hair is black." Ryan laughed looking at her suspiciously.

"You read my diary?" Sharpay asked through gritted teeth. He looked up and let go of Gab's hand quickly sprinting up out of his seat and running out of the room. She threw the notebook which she was writing in at his head and sprinted out of her seat too. They started to run down the hall and people were starting to crowd around them.

"RYAN!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!" she yelled. He laughed and kept running. Troy heard this and got up slightly. Sharpay passed his classroom and gave up on Ryan going up towards Troy.

Panting she yelled, "You! How come I can't get you out of my head? That's what you wanted isn't it?" he smirked and sat down.

"It's all a part of my charm." And the whole class watched this drama unfold little by little. By now the whole school was watching.

Is that a cliffy enough for you? Hmm…next time I shall try harder on the cliffhangers. Lolz I challenge you to say something different then UPDATE SOON! This is going to be fun…..(laughs evily)

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


	11. Emotions Overpour

Okay I know, I haven't updated in forever…but look at the bright side! I'm starting to formally reply to my reviews!!! Again, sorry…(insert lame excuse here)

IMPORTANT WARNING: I changed the title!!!!  
RECENT TITLE: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been!!!!!

Go check out the movie poster in my profile. I did it with Photoshop so it's much better! Pleeeease!

actingalexis13: Hey! Sure. Why not call me fluffy? Lolz Interesting name. Haha The cliffhangers make me laugh. Because you guys are going nuts. (evil laugh) Well, here is your update, Opposite of FLUFFY! MUAH!

azndoll10: We get more reviews when we do it. It's all a big advertisement saying to review. Baha. But atleast now you know what happens with Troy and Sharpay! MUAH!

Debbiek91121: Yep, I watch Hannah Montana like ALL the time! Lol I just decided to use that saying. It sounds funny, eh? Yes, he is sooo the hottie superbomb! I would die if he just was like, a building away from me! LOL MUAHahaha! Yes, I say, "CHALL-ANGE!" hehe MUAH!

xBeautifulSoulx: Glad you thought it was a good chapter! Keep reviewing girly! MUAH!

Sharpay: Well, now your gonna know what happens next. This took me forever to get up didn't it? I was sitting here listening to music thinking, I think I've tortured them enough…..MUAH! P.S. luvn' ur name…hehe

hayzxx: Glad you think so! I work hard on these chapters so I love when I get nice comments like that. MUAH!

If I never knew you: LOL yep, he is dumb, dumb, dumb. Hahaha Very stoked you love the story that much! That's really gnarley! MUAH!

Cassie: hehe I worte more! Hope you like it!! MUAH!

Shaz: You tell me. Read the chapter!!! haha j/k But you do find out in this chapter. No problem what so ever, m'dear! Keep reviewing! Make me happy! MUAH!

Blabsey91001: So do I. I was cracking up while proofreading. Which turns out didn't work. Lolz MUAH!

Hsmfreak: Oh! YAH ME!! –claps three times- I'm am like sooo excited you like it that much!! MUAH!

hsmfreak192: ahhh, my biggest fan, eh? Coolio! Sure, I'll help you out. I'll go read it and review and tell you what I think after I write this. Keep reviewing, hun! MUAH!

--------

Random comment of the moment: I'm listening to Relient K and my mouth hurts so I can't sing. Stitches suck….

-------

Chapter 11

Last time on I So Hate Consequences….

"You read my diary?" Sharpay asked through gritted teeth. He looked up and let go of Gab's hand quickly sprinting up out of his seat and running out of the room. She threw the notebook which she was writing in at his head and sprinted out of her seat too. They started to run down the hall and people were starting to crowd around them.

"RYAN!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!" she yelled. He laughed and kept running. Troy heard this and got up slightly. Sharpay passed his classroom and gave up on Ryan going up towards Troy.

Panting she yelled, "You! How come I can't get you out of my head? That's what you wanted isn't it?" he smirked and sat down.

"It's all a part of my charm." And the whole class watched this drama unfold little by little. By now the whole school was watching.

-----------------

"You know, I thought I was over you! But I figured out these past 24 hours that that is so not true!" Sharpay yelled in fury. The past day have been a blur. She hasn't been with Troy.

"Well, the same is for me! But maybe if you were a little more of a pain, I wouldn't feel this way!" he yelled back making the blonde smile. "Oh yeah?" Sharpay yelled/asked. "Yah!" Troy yelled towards her replying to her loud question.

The whole school was crossing their fingers of hope. Neither of them knew why they broke up in the first place but the main point is that they were and they HAD to get back together!

"Oh, yeah?" she asked softly stepping closer to him. "Yeah…" Troy's voice trailed in a whisper. She then pulled him close and kissed him with everything she had. She rapped her arms around his neck with his arms around her waste.

The whole classroom filled with cheers. They slowly parted both smiling.

"So….we're back together?" Sharpay asked into his ear. He lifted her head and kissed her once more. He nodded and held onto her tightly.

---------------------------------------------

Sharpay sat in her large bedroom staring at the cluttered messes. Who knew unpacking took so much work? She then turned on her stereo on to her favorite CD of the moment. Relient K. She turned it to I So Hate Consequences.

She watched a manly figure slowly walk into her dim lit room. She shivered because of the wind pushing through. She then realized the manly figure was none other they her brother Ryan.

"What are you doing up, sis?" he asked turning down her music a little. "It's three A.M." he continued. Her mouth hung open not realizing the time of night. She would probably be late for school tomorrow.

"Didn't know." she whispered. She got off her bed and put her hands on her hips. Ryan watched his sister look at the floor and throw the clothes in the closet.

"Messy, messy." He muttered while she did her messy task. "Tisk tisk." Ryan said. She rolled her eyes and closed her closet door.

"Well, it looks like you and Troy are better, eh?" he asked arching his eyebrows. Sharpay nodded her head and smiled a light, enjoyed smile. He smiled back just glad to see his sister happy. He scratched his head and climbed under her covers closing his eyes softly.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and jumped on him, startling the poor boy. "What. Are. You. Doing???" Ryan practically yelled making his sister laugh. She hugged him tightly and kiss his cheek. Once getting what the blonde was doing, Ryan did the same only kissing her on the forehead.

"I missed you a lot." They both said at the same time once settled under her covers with Sharpay's head lying on his chest. They chuckled and both said, "Dang! Twin telepathy!" They laughed once again and finally settled down.

"Shar?" Ryan questioned looking for a simple answer. "Huh?' she asked closing her eyes. "Promise me that you will never drift apart from me because you have Troy." Ryan whispered in her ear.

THE FOLLOWING COUPLE OF LINES ARE CREDITED TO HOTSODAGIRL! MIGHT RECOGNIZE THEM FROM FLAME OF MY HEART!

Sharpay's eyes shot open and she sat up to look at him. "Ryan. How could you ever think that?" she asked stunned at his request. "It's just. When Troy came along. I felt as if you didn't need me as much anymore. I just need to know that you won't drift apart anymore." Ryan told her tears springing to his eyes.

"Ry, I could have every cute guy in the world. But you will always remain the number one guy in my heart." She told him poking into his chest softly. He smiled and they hugged both crying softly.

"Good. You will always remain the number one girl in my heart." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"Good." She whispered before they both drifted to a nice needed slumber.

How was that? As you can see, I decided to add a good brotherly sisterly Rypay moment in there! YAH ME! Lolz Keep reviewing, darlings! Don't forget to go check out the movie poster! I worked really hard on it! Tell me what you think. Also, I'm most likely going to make a video to go with this story. So I will tell you when that comes. Or you could subscribe to me, zefronobsessed on YouTube! Tell me what you think of my other 25 videos! Lolol

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


	12. That Statement Was Purely Wrong

**Hey you guys!!! Well, guess what!! Your reviews rock forever! No wait it's….iRock! Yah, baby! Okay thanks to the following: actingalexis13, XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX, hayzxx, Cassie, If I never knew you, xbeautifulsoulx, Sharpay, Shaz, and zashleyalways!! You guys rock hardcore! Whooo!!**

**Okay, also I don't have time to reply to your reviews(sad face). I'm sorry, I promise I will in the next chapter. Right after this comes the Newlyweds update and the This Time of Year one. Then I'm off to bed. Well, I might make a video for my best friend. It's a Zanessa. Not really in the Zanessa type mood but I will most likely make it. Ugh.**

**Chapter 12**

_Last time on I So Hate Consequences…_

_Sharpay's eyes shot open and she sat up to look at him. "Ryan. How could you ever think that?" she asked stunned at his request. "It's just. When Troy came along. I felt as if you didn't need me as much anymore. I just need to know that you won't drift apart anymore." Ryan told her tears springing to his eyes._

_"Ry, I could have every cute guy in the world. But you will always remain the number one guy in my heart." She told him poking into his chest softly. He smiled and they hugged both crying softly._

_"Good. You will always remain the number one girl in my heart." He told her kissing the top of her head._

_"Good." She whispered before they both drifted to a nice needed slumber._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Sharpay woke up with her on one side of the bed and her brother on the other. Her eyes slowly slid open and she felt a body move beside her. She looked over tiredly and saw, Ryan. She jumped up screaming and Ryan sat up yelling, "Fire!" He then looked over at Sharpay whom had finally calmed down. "We did nothing. Calm down freak. Like I'd ever do it with you. Ew." Ryan said scratching his head and yawning.

Sharpay shook her head in a blur and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "Sorry. It's just not everyday you wake up with your brother in his boxers, in your bed!" she practically yelled. "Speaking of boxers, what were you thinking when you put those on?" Sharpay pointed out staring at the green boxers with clovers on them. Ryan scoffed and they heard Sharpay's phone ring.

Sharpay quickly picked up the pink phone on her bedside and flipped it open. "Hola?" the person on the other line screamed.

"Oh my God!!! Is this really Ashley Tisdale slash Sharpay Evans??!!!" the teenage girl screamed endlessly into Sharpay's ear. The blonde popstar pushed the phone away from her ear.

"Who gave you this number?" Sharpay asked sweetly flabbergasted that someone got her phone number.

"Someone by the name of Alexander Davidson. Found his phone on the street!" The girl informed her still squealing like crazy.

"Thank you for being such a good fan but please don't call this number again. This is my personal number but your very welcome to call any other number that's given." Sharpay told her with a smile.

"But there is no other number." The girl said disappointedly.

"Uh huh, there is a reason for that." Sharpay said before flipping the phone shut.

"Crazed fan?" Ryan asked incoherently. Sharpay nodded annoyingly and threw the phone on her bed.

"Now you better go before mom and dad or even worse, our friends come in here and think something completely…wrong." Sharpay said pushing him out.

Right before Ryan was able to get out of the small room, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad all settled into the room themselves.

"Uhhh…" Chad whispered before taking a slow bite of his protein bar.

"Nothing happened." Sharpay said with a 'duh' sort of look on her face. Gabriella nodded.

"Why is your brother in here in….tighty wighty's?" Taylor asked.

"They aren't tighty wighty's they are boxers!" Ryan defended himself in complete disgust.

"He came in here last night to talk and we just fell asleep. I promise." Sharpay assured sending a look to her boyfriend at the word, 'promise.'

"We believe you. Now, getting off the subject of complete disgust, we heard you on the phone before coming in here, we heard a loud scream from the phone. What happened?" Chad asked finished his protein bar.

"Oh, some crazed fan. Speaking of that, Troy? What was your other identity's name?" Sharpay asked with her arms crossed very annoyed that she had to bring up the subject.

"Alexander Davidson, why?" Troy asked making the same action as his girlfriend.

"It's just, the girl on the phone aka crazed fan, said that she found a phone on the street with that name, weird. Huh?" Sharpay whisked her words.

"Very." Troy agreed.

"Who the heck is Alexander Davidson?" Gabriella asked in a high pitched voice heading over to her boyfriend.

"Long story." Troy and Sharpay said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sharpay and Troy went out on a date getting back very late to their homes. Troy walked into his house quietly and tried to make it up the stairs in time until…

"Troy! Is that you?" Jack Bolton asked his son turning around. Kathleen turned around after the voice was boomed through the house and they walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"We have a few questions for you. May we ask them?" Jack asked his son is a cocky manor.

"Why, yes you may. What might those questions be?" Troy asked pretty much already knowing where this was heading.

"Where were you and why have you been so distant lately?" Kathleen asked in a worried voice.

"Okay well, Mom, Dad, do you think you can handle some big news?" Troy asked his parents quietly looking scared. His hands in his pockets.

"Oh my god, What's wrong, Troy?" Jack and Kathleen asked at the same time.

'I got…three girls pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, well, should I update soon or not? Read and review!**

**Sharpayxoxo**


	13. Virtually Hurt

**Hey you guys! Obviously I'm back and running, but I guess your wondering why I had such a long awaited reappearence back into fanfiction. It may have not seemed like a long time to you, but to mean it's been forever. **

**Well, you see(insert lame excuse here)**

**Humph. Did you see Zac's hot new hair? Well, sorta new. He just spiked it into a small Mohawk. Looking good, Mr. E. He looks much happier then usual. I think his returning from Canada is just bringing joy to him. Yes people, he's home for good. I'm very happy for him, I mean, what else is hotter then a 19 year old, actor, who has the hottest faded jeans to ever step on American soil, and not to mention, his eyes are like the ocean to another world….**

**Anyway. I could sit here for 10 pages and rant but I think I'll save you picky butts the trouble and just get on with the next chapter since I left you all with that nasty cliffhanger! You guys rock, but I first have to reply to your reviews:**

-------------------------------

**Writerchick: **

Well, well, well, welcome to reviewing my story dear child.

I'm very happy you liked the chapter and I can't wait to hear more from you.

Glad you think I rock and writing and

I'm also happy that you saw my Zashley Kiss the Girl video which yes,

Ashley Michelle Tisdale herself responded to.

Have fun reading this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Aznsrule 10: **

Lmao.

I love leaving you all those hardcore cliffhangers.

Have fun reading this chapter!

**Actingalexis13:**

Oh, well, you will find that out in this chapter.

And yes, in this story, that Rypay is quite disgusting.

Enjoy, babe!

**DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg:**

Ahh, you tell me.

**If I never knew:**

Troy.

Troy.  
Troy.

Pimp.

Pimp.

Pimp.

What's the difference?

**Zashley Love 08: **

Big major twist.

Or is it?

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Have fun!

**Lady Charity: **

Yep.

You heard it right babycakes.

Three girls pregnant.

UPDATE SOON….oh, your supposed to be saying that. hehe

**Cassie:**

I officially rock hardcore.

You guys freaked out.

Let's find out in this chapter, shall we?

**Tammi92:**

Glad you thought so!

Have fun!

Smiles!

**Blabsey91001: **

Evil laughs all around.

I love being the writer.

: D

**xBeautifulSoulx: **

Hi, girly!

Was he joking?

I guess we shall find out.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Kathleen tumbled over almost fainting, her eyes rolling. Jack's mouth hung open in shock and he opened his mouth even more to yell at his son when he was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa! Take a chill pill, my 'rents! I was just out with Sharpay. And no we weren't doing anything. Nor am I doing anything with anybody." Troy said with his hands up to show surrender.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton. Why did you do that? Scare the living days lights out of me and your father. Don't ever do that again!" Kathleen practically yelled at her son.

Troy stepped up the flight up stairs throwing his jacket onto the edge of the banister. Kathleen picked it up and put it away with a smile small crept on his face.

Troy got up stairs into his room and logged onto the computer to chat with some friends.

----------------------

**I.M. Transmission Guide:**

**Troy: _Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk_**

**Sharpay: _OhxSoxgGlamorous_**

**Ryan: _DancingDork_**

**Gabriella: _XxHardcoreLikeThatxX_**

**Chad: _imnotwearingunderware20_**

------------------------

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk_** has now signed in

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** Anyone on?

_**DancingDork:**_ Sup, Troy?

**_imnotwearingunderware20:_** meep

**_DancingDork:_** Chad, get a life. And a vocabulary.

**_imnotwearingunderware20:_** What if I don't dancingdork?

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** Guys. Stop it. I hate watching you guys make fun of each other. It's really annoying!

**_OhxSoxGlamorous_** has now signed in

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** Hi! Guess who I just got off the phone with!

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** Hey, babe. Who?

**_imnotwearingunderware20:_** Who? Your better half?

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** Shup, Chad. Your really stupid. Don't talk.

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX _**has just signed in

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** Hey guys! What is everybody doing?

**_DancingDork:_** Hi, hun. Sharpay was just about to tell us who she got off the phone with before commando boy decided to bud in.

**_imnotwearingunderware20:_** rawr!

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** That was hilariously random, Chad!

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** Seriously? How was hat funny?

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** Sorry, THAT funny.

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** You know, Chad, I just have this gut feeling that your turning my lover boy into a afro commando boy like you.

**_imnotwearingunderware20:_** I like my hair and bare bottom.

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** Ew! No! No! No! Mental image be gone!!

**_DancingDork:_** Gross.

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** Chad, what did I tell you about being a moronic freak?

**_Imnotwearingunderware20:_** that it gets on peoples nerves…sorry troy.

_**Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:**_ Who else should you apologize to?

**_Imnotwearingunderware20:_** sorry sharpay. Sorry ryan. Sorry Gabriella. Me chad and I'm sorry.

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** Good boy.

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** LMAO!!!

**_DancingDork:_** Seriously, she is. I can hear her from downstairs.

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** I don't blame her! That's hilarious!! Good job Troy, you've finally trained the monkey in need!

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:_** lol, no problem. I do what I can. Hey you guys I think I'm going to go to bed. G'night!

**_DancingDork:_** Night!

_**XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:**_ Okay, goodnight.

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** Goodnight! I love you, Troy!

**_Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk_** as signed out

_**Imnotwearingunderware20:**_ Ouch! That's gotta hurt, Shar! With tears streaming down my face. I'm truly sad for you.

**_OhxSoxGlamorous:_** Ummm, I guess I'm going to go to bed. Good night you guys.

**_OhxSoxGlamorous _**has signed out

**_Imnotwearingunderware:_** Whoa, no comeback from Sharpay Evans. Someone tell me what's going on and why Troy would hurt her like that.

------------------------------

**Hey you guys! This is a fill in chapter I finally have a good idea for the rest of the story. Read and review, come on. You know you want to. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do!! SMILES!**

**-Sharpayxoxo**


	14. Tricks and Treasens

**This is the very last chapter. Teaaaars! There is going to be a sequel but it might take me awhile to get it up. I might post the sequel's trailer up here in the next week or two.**

**Okay well, I was supposed to update three days ago. Everyday I've woken up and said, "Today's going to be the day I update some of my FF's." I suck at staying on task. Lolz**

**I LEFT A SECRET MESSAGE IN HERE THAT LEADS YOU TO THE SEQUEL. CAN YOU FIND IT?**

---------------

**My Extraordinarily Goodbye For Now s:**

**Mac'squeaky:**

Hmmm.

I don't know.

What was that butt tard thinking?

He's such a guy.

Always caring about himself instead of his girlfriend.

Or is he?

-raises eyebrows suspiciously-

Sharpay xoxo

**Blabsey91001:**

LMAO means laughing my butt(starts with an a) off.

Hehe, why not?

Well, maybe you will once you read this chapter!

Sharpay xoxo

**Socceroxztroypayroxzgrl:**

Aww! Well here is thy update.

Lol

Sorry about the thy.

I just got finished watching Hocus Pocus.

Kind of stuck in my brain still.

Enjoy!

Sharpay xoxo

**Lady Charity:**

Haha

I know!

My best friend laughed so hard at that username.

Ryan's and Chad's. She absoulutely adored.

Really? I tried to make that clear up at the beginning, right before he gets on IM.

Enjoy, the chapter!!

Sharpay xoxo

**If I never knew you:**

That is exactly how I roll.

Who did call Sharpay?

And is Troy being mean on purpose or no?

Scroll down for another exciting episode of I So Hate Consequenes!

Whoo!

LOL

Me! I always win.

Loved that.

It made me smile for hours.

Sharpay xoxo

**Zashleyalways:**

Well, I guess….

Here's your update!

Be happy and I will see you with the sequel!!

**SHY:**

HEHE

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The very last chapter….sad face.

Sharpay xoxo

**Cassie:**

I love that song.

Chad's screen name.

It's from Avenue Q.

Sicko musical but I can't get enough

Of the fricken song.

Haha

Well here is your awesome update!

I hope it's awesome anyway!

Sharpay xoxo

**ZaShLeYhSm14: **

Well, it looks like your wish came true!

SMILES!

Sharpay xoxo

**Hsmfreak:**

He is isn't he?

But that's what I love about him!

Sharpay xoxo

**Star:**

Ugh.

Even though you forgot the sugar on top with your pretty please ice cream.

I update anyway!

Enjoy!

Bye!

SMILES!

Sharpay xoxo

-----------------------------

**Well, here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it as much as I had fun writing it! **

**See you all very soon with other stories and the sequel.**

**Sharpay xoxo**

------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

**Last time on I So Hate Consequences…..**

_**Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk:** lol, no problem. I do what I can. Hey you guys I think I'm going to go to bed. G'night!_

_**DancingDork:** Night!_

_**XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:** Okay, goodnight._

_**OhxSoxGlamorous:** Goodnight! I love you, Troy!_

_**Slam-a-Dunk-a-Dunk** as signed out_

_**Imnotwearingunderware20:** Ouch! That's gotta hurt, Shar! With tears streaming down my face. I'm truly sad for you._

_**OhxSoxGlamorous:** Ummm, I guess I'm going to go to bed. Good night you guys._

_**OhxSoxGlamorous **has signed out_

_**Imnotwearingunderware:** Whoa, no comeback from Sharpay Evans. Someone tell me what's going on and why Troy would hurt her like that._

--------------------

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** I have no idea! Do you Ryan?

**_DancingDork:_** Oh, no way! I don't!

**_Imnotwearingunderware:_** you two are too suite(chyaa.) for yours own good. You can't lie worth crap.

**_Imnotwearingunderware_** has signed out

**_DancingDork_**: He's so immature.

**_XxHardcoreLikeThatxX:_** Have you seen your username lately?

--------------------

The next morning at school.

Sharpay and Ryan, linked arms with Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor, towing behind, made it clear that they were dressed to impress that morning. They were both wearing what they wore in their theater days. But it was 'Wildcat Dress-Up' day after all.

Troy showed up crossing the hall laughing with Zeke. It sounded something like this.

"You know like when pink jelly and monkeys laugh at each other?" Zeke laughed holding his ribs.

"And they laugh at each other so much that they make complete idiots of each other!??" Troy laughed back slamming his hands on his legs pointing at Zeke.

"Well Pink Jelly kicks butt!" Troy said afterwards catching a glimpse of Sharpay.

"Oh yah? Monkeys- what are monkeys? Do they kick butt too or do they…." Zeke's voice trailed off then noticing that Troy wasn't paying a bit of attention.

Zeke looked at his watch and noticed it was time for class. Him and Troy had the same class together. Zeke grabbed a hold of Troy's shoulder's trying to drag his attention away from Sharpay. He was just staring at her, mouth hung open.

"Let's go Troy!" Zeke practically yelled for all to hear.

"I-I-I-I……whoa." Troy responded as Zeke dragged him to their next class as the bell rang.

"Let's go my love-struck buddy." Zeke whispered struggling to keep his grip on Troy's arms.

Sharpay burst into a fit of giggles as Troy saw. He smiled widely. Ryan ran over to Troy and pushed him into the classroom.

"Your going to ruin the plan you idiot!" Ryan yelled(?) whispered(?). "Remember, she's supposed to think your not into her then at lunch you…." Ryan continued before being rudely cut off.

"Right, right. Sorry. I know. But your sister….man. She's-" Troy then was rudely cut off himself by Ryan.

"Don't you dare call her hot you sicko!" Ryan yelled. Troy jumped slightly as the outburst.

"I wasn't going to actually. I was going to say beautiful, gorgeous, completely a shining ray of light!" Troy laughed with a mega watt smile.

--------------------------

Kelsi silently walked up to Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor whom were slumped down by their lockers giggling and whispering.

"Hey you guys." Kelsi sniffled and sat down by Gabriella.

"Hey, Kels. What's wrong?" Gabriella comfortably asked her small person of a friend.

" I just broke up with Jason." She whispered enough for her three girlfriends to hear.

"Awww, why?" Sharpay asked with a bit of whine in her voice.

"He would always call me hot and he was just obsessed with my looks. Not my personality or anything. I don't want to be treated like that." Kelsi retorted.softly.

"Good choice and thoughts. I say wait for the guy that calls you beautiful, gorgeous, completely a shining ray of light!" Gabriella and Taylor said at the same time excitedly.

Just then Troy, Zeke, and Ryan walked out of the empty classroom.

"Yah…" Sharpay smiled softly and sighed.

---------------------------

When Sharpay finally made her way to her class she sat two rows away from Troy. About ten minutes into the class, she looked over at Troy whom was looking at her throughout the class. She smiled at him and giggled incoherently. Troy turned away quickly and her smile soon faded.

What was going on with Troy? First he didn't say anything to her last night after she told him she loved him. Now this?

What was next?

When the class was finally over, Sharpay caught up with Troy and approached him.

"Hey, Troy. What's been going on with you lately? Did I do something wrong?" Sharpay asked clutching onto her books.

Troy turned around and had an odd look on his face, eyes blinking a lot.

"What the crap is your problem?" Sharpay asked in a worried tone.

"Uhhh, nothing, Shar. Nothing at all. See you at lunch today?" Troy asked quickly before running off.

"That was really weird." Sharpay said as Gabriella and Ryan walked up to her side.

"What was?" Ryan asked chewing on a piece of gum.

"Troy. He's acting really really odd. Kind of freaky too." Sharpay whispered worriedly.

"Oh no! What if he wants to break up with me? I have to break up with him before he breaks up with me!!" Sharpay yelled in a whisper(found a better definition!).

"Wait!!! No!!" Gabriella said tugging on Sharpay's arm.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Wait, wait. First, if you really knew that Troy was breaking up with you. You wouldn't be happy. Sharpay Evans. Do you know about the plan?" Ryan asked with his hands on his hips.

Sharpay giggle and kissed her brother on the cheek before running off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriella told him as she watched him whipe off the lipgloss.

----------------------

Sharpay was seriously ready for lunch. Once it finally came she rushed into the lunch room. She was supposed to act surprised so she put on her game face.

She sat at her regular table and watched as Taylor and Chad bickered over nothing-ness.

Just as she realized the rest of the group was there besides Troy, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and eyes.

Her scream was muffled in surprise. **This** was part of the plan?

Next thing she knew she was staring at a beautiful table set with candles and her favorite food, pizza. There was also a stereo playing her and Troy's song. She turned around in shock and stared at Troy with a smile on her face.

"You like it?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Do I like it? No way! I love it!" Sharpay squealed in delight. She hugged Troy tightly and kissed him hard on the lips.

After they ate, Troy stood up and put out a hand.

"My dear lady, would you care to dance?" Troy asked in a British accent. It was the worst one ever but to Sharpay it was the cutest.

Sharpay giggled and with the same British accent replied with, "Why, yes, I would love to."

They started to dance as Sharpay nuzzled her head into Troy's neck taking in his scent. Troy's nose was buried into Sharpay's hair and it smelt of Pink Sugar.

His absolute favorite scent.

"I love you Troy." Sharpay whispered into his ear.

"I love you too babe." Troy replied.

That's the end of a beautiful love.

**NOT!**

What really happened with the rest of the gang?

Gabriella, as we all know, found love with the boy next door, aka dancing dork. How did that turn out? Well, let's just say that Ryan has a small fuzzy box in his room just waiting to be handed to that one special girl.

Ryan, pretty much the same as Gabi. Only, he signed up for the new musical and Sharpay loved his dancing so much that he's now her choreographer and back-up dancer when her secret identity decides to fly out for a concert.

Chad, he ummm…put on some underware?

Taylor, broke up with Chad because it turns out that he can't walk because of his new underware.

Kelsi, she decided that not always your first love is your only love. But who knows when your dating baker boy.

Zeke, we kind of summed that up with Kelsi didn't we?

Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason. Nobody's seen him since he ran off crying and then made out with some girl named Alicia.

Troy and Sharpay?

The rest is still unwritten. Maybe Zashley is in the air somewhere?


End file.
